


He's Got a Big Backside

by popfly



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Rimming, Tumblr Fic, ass worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popfly/pseuds/popfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He’s got a big butt. He’s got a big backside, and he uses that very well. He crouches down and he sticks it out, and it’s really tough to reach around him."</p>
<p>Good thing Kaner likes that sort of thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Got a Big Backside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LouLa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouLa/gifts).



> Written for [Lacey's birthday tumblr](lacey-em-up.tumblr.com). She insisted I put it on AO3 so here it is.
> 
> I know I'm not the only one that heard that quote (about Jonny's defensive position when he has the puck) and got stuck on reach around. I mean, come _on_.

"MY ASS IS NOT THAT BIG!"

Sharpy is bright red from holding in his laughter, and Pat pulls his phone out of spit-spraying range before he bursts. Or before Jonny’s head explodes, which is entirely possible. He’d wanted to play the clip for Jonny as a joke, because his butt is, well, the butt of a lot of jokes in the room, and he usually doesn’t get this mad about it.

Except. It is a little bigger now, Pat knows. Jonny’d been bitching about having to buy new suits just the other day. And sometimes Pat does have trouble reaching around it, when they’re in certain positions.

He hopes that isn’t why Jonny’s so upset.

"Hey," Pat says, digging his fingers into Jonny’s shoulder, high up near his neck where he knows Jonny carries a lot of his tension. "Your ass is great, man."

Sharpy groans and scoots away, and Jonny looks a little less like the top of his head is going to fly right off.

Pat somehow feels that isn’t enough.

*****

Jonny doesn’t want to get naked with him that night, and Pat needs to shut this shit down right the fuck away.

"Absolutely not," Pat says, when Jonny won’t even turn his back to Patrick when he’s climbing into bed. He kneels on the mattress instead, gets the covers folded back, and then kind of awkwardly shuffles/slides under them with this look of grim determination on his face. "Are you seriously that upset about one comment about your backside?"

Jonny looks like he’s chewing on something, probably his tongue, and Pat sighs, getting into bed and shifting as close as he can without going cross-eyed meeting Jonny’s flat stare.

Pat reaches out, fingertips brushing over Jonny’s hip, feeling the warmth of his skin through the baggy sweatpants he’s wearing. He never wears pants to sleep in. Boxer briefs or totally nude, that’s how Jonny rolls. Pat could use a little totally nude right now.

"Come on, Jonny. I love your ass. Lots of people love your ass. You love your ass, I know you do." Patrick moves a little closer, gets a handful of said ass, squeezes a little.

"Usually," Jonny grits out, jaw tight.

"All the time. It can be twice this size and it would still be the best ass in the NHL. Maybe the best ass on the planet."

Jonny’s mouth twitches and Pat has to contain his own grin. “You’re biased.”

"Duh. I get to tap this. No one else does." Pat accompanies his words with another squeeze. He needs to get both hands on Jonny’s ass to really cover it, but he’ll work up to it tonight. Jonny seems a little looser now, face relaxing and body curving towards Pat.

"Let me show you how great it is," Pat says. It could be seen as a bad line except Pat means it 100%. He wants to show Jonny how much he loves his ass. With his hands and his mouth and his dick, hopefully.

Jonny still rolls his eyes, but he pitches forward to give Pat a kiss. Pat lets him control it for a few moments, sucking on Jonny’s tongue when he slips it into Pat’s mouth, and then gets a hand on Jonny’s shoulder and pulls.

Jonny goes along with it, until he’s faceplanted on the mattress, arms sliding up under the pillows and pulling them down under his cheek. He blinks at Pat, who presses his lips to Jonny’s temple, shoving the blankets down and away.

The swell of Jonny’s ass is truly spectacular, even covered in threadbare sweats, and Patrick just looks at it for a second, tracing the slope of it with his eyes. Then he skims a hand over it, fabric dragging under his callused palm. Jonny’s eyes have slipped closed, and he’s breathing a little raggedly already, nostrils flaring. He’s so easy.

Not that Pat isn’t, hard as a rock in his underwear just from these few fleeting touches.

Pat gets onto his knees and tucks his fingertips under the waistband of Jonny’s pants, sliding the elastic down as slowly as he can make himself, revealing the line between Jonny’s fading summer tan and where his swim trunks started, then the upward slope of his ass cheeks. Jonny lifts up obligingly so Pat can pull the sweats further down. He feel resistance and figures they’re catching on Jonny’s erection, the elastic stretching slightly and then contracting again, and Jonny lets out a particularly harsh breath through his nose.

"That hard already?" Pat asks, and Jonny cracks open one eye, the corner of his mouth pulling up into his cheek. "Yeah, yeah. Me too, Jonny."

When Jonny’s sweatpants are all the way off, tossed off the side of the bed, Pat slings a leg over Jonny’s tree trunk thighs and straddles him. He gets a hand on each cheek, digs his fingers in until Jonny’s skin dimples, and then spreads them.

Jonny’s hips circle minutely, and Pat’s got him spread wide enough that he can see Jonny’s hole clench. It makes his mouth water, but he’s trying to take his time here.

"Fuck, I love this," Pat says, and kneads at the flesh he’s got gripped in his hands.

"Pat," Jonny says, and he already sounds desperate. Pat’s barely getting started.

"It’s alright, Jonny, I’ve got you. I just want to show you how great your ass is, how much I love it. Will you let me?"

Jonny circles his hips again, shifting restlessly against the mattress, but he nods. Pat unclenches one hand and lifts it, then lets it fall back against Jonny’s ass in a light slap. A reward. Jonny hisses and arches up, so Pat does it again, a little harder. Not enough to leave a mark, but enough to sting. Jonny groans.

Pat smacks him a few more times, changing locations to cover as much of Jonny’s ass as he can. His skin is pinking up under Pat’s hands, and Pat can’t wait any longer to get his mouth on it.

He licks the curve of each cheek, bites where they’re fullest, sucks further down where they meet the tops of Jonny’s thighs. Jonny is started to writhe underneath him, getting more and more worked up as Pat works him over.

"Come on," Jonny says, when Pat’s make a second pass with his tongue, and he sounds so turned on but still so pissy, and Pat loves it. He slides his mouth across Jonny’s ass, hands grasping again to spread him wide, and then licks right across Jonny’s hole.

Jonny loves being rimmed more than anything, but it makes him so crazy, so out of control, that he’s come close to breaking Patrick’s nose before. Patrick usually tries to hold him down more, hold him still, but he lets Jonny buck and thrash as much as he wants to tonight, keeping his face pressed as close as he can without getting seriously injured. He licks and licks until Jonny is wet and messy, spit dripping down Pat’s chin.

He can tell when Jonny’s getting close, pulls back to see how tight Jonny’s balls have drawn up, feels how erratically his hips are jerking, and he pulls back, sits up and yanks his own underwear down. He strokes himself with one hand and hooks the thumb of his other hand into Jonny’s hole, stretching it.

"God, your ass," Pat says, and fucks into his fist. Jonny is panting into the pillows, the muscles in his back trembling. Pat thrusts into him with his thumb, and then pulls out and stretches the rim again to watch it clench. Jonny makes this throaty groan that is just too much for Pat and he shoots all over Jonny’s ass, dripping down over his hole.

Pat pushes his own come into Jonny with his thumb, rubs it in. “Filthy,” Patrick says, and then slumps forward, still shaking with the end of his orgasm, and licks at Jonny’s hole again.

He can feel it when Jonny comes, his ass clenching around Pat’s tongue, hips stuttering against the bed. Pat grins against Jonny’s ass cheek, gives him one last slap, and then flops onto the mattress.

It takes a few moments for Jonny to gather himself enough to push up onto his side, and then he drops a heavy arm over Pat’s chest, tugging him a little closer.

Pat goes, even though he hates when his sweat-sticky skin is touching another person’s sweat-sticky skin, and nuzzles his face right up under Jonny’s jaw.

"That was dirty," Jonny says, still breathless, voice raw. Patrick grins.

"Got my point across, didn’t it?"

"Yeah," Jonny says, and presses his smile to Patrick’s temple. "You love my ass. I get it now."

"Damn straight," Pat says. Because really, who wouldn’t?


End file.
